


Jak wiedźmin Geralt flotsamską balistę sabotował

by andromedamirtle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak tytuł wskazuje, inspirowane zadaniem dotyczącym balisty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak wiedźmin Geralt flotsamską balistę sabotował

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Vernon Roche wiele słyszał o Geralcie z Rivii, słynnym Białym Wilku, który ongiś odczarował królewnę, a całkiem niedawno ocalił państwo przed szaleństwem wielkiego mistrza Jakuba de Aldersberga. Jego wysoka opinia o wiedźminie uległa zachwianiu, kiedy w skrytobójczym zamachu zginął król Foltest. Przecież jeśli Geralt znajdował się tuż obok i temu nie zapobiegł, to albo uczestniczył w spisku, albo był niekompetentnym idiotą.

Roche’owi pierwsza z tych możliwości wydawała się bardziej prawdopodobna, jednak – jak wiadomo – wiedźmini źle znoszą tortury i padają od nich jak muchy, więc postanowił podejść do sprawy inteligentnie. Udał, że wierzy w historię wiedźmina o zamaskowanym skrytobójcy, i umożliwił mu ucieczkę. W końcu podczas współpracy przy poszukiwaniu domniemanego zamachowca wiedźmin w którymś momencie z pewnością straci czujność i naprowadzi Roche’a na właściwy trop.

Jednak teraz, we Flotsam, zaczęły ogarniać go wątpliwości. Wiedźmin obiecał odwrócić uwagę strażnika i dokonać sabotażu balisty. Roche zgodził się i stanął z boku, by móc obserwować rozwój wypadków. Tymczasem Geralt chwilę pokręcił się po dziedzińcu domu zwierzchnika Flotsam, pozaczepiał żołnierzy, w tym strażnika balisty, zagadał do paru sprzedajnych dziewek, ale chyba nie dysponował odpowiednią sumą, bo najwyraźniej odszedł z niczym. Następnie wrócił do grupki biesiadujących osiłków i zaczął proponować im zmierzenie się na rękę. Spodziewając się popisu wiedźmińskiej zręczności, Roche ustawił się tak, by lepiej wszystko widzieć.

Kiedy godzinę później Geralt po raz dziesiąty wyzywał na pojedynek siłowy Mirona albo Alfonsa – Roche zupełnie ich nie rozróżniał i nie uważał, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie – wokół stołu zebrali się już wszyscy obecni na dziedzińcu. Upór wiedźmina, który wciąż próbował się zrewanżować, chociaż tyle razy już tego wieczoru przegrał, wydawał się wszystkim niesamowicie wręcz zabawny – zwłaszcza po tej ilości gorzałki, którą pochłonęli.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Roche’a, gdy mimochodem podszedł do dziewki, z którą wcześniej rozmawiał Geralt, zamienił z nią parę zdań i wręczył jej sakiewkę. Kiedy zaśmiewano się z kolejnej przegranej upartego wiedźmina, Roche upewnił się, że strażnik zabawia się z dziewką w krzakach, i własnoręcznie dokonał sabotażu balisty. Następnie powrócił na miejsce, z którego wcześniej obserwował rozwój wydarzeń, i ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwał zakończenia spotkania zwierzchnika Flotsam z czarodziejką.

Bez entuzjazmu spojrzał na Geralta podejmującego kolejną bezowocną próbę pokonania Mirona albo Alfonsa i zaakceptował niewesoły wniosek, że wtedy, podczas przesłuchania w lochach zamku La Valette’ów, popełnił błąd przy ocenie wiedźmina.


End file.
